


Sunshine and Picnic Baskets

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knows how to get his way, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, and the shower, fun in the sun, porn and plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spring and Cas wants to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Picnic Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas sat up and stretched as a wide smile crossed his face. The sun was streaming in through their bedroom window and he could hear the birds chirping in the trees. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dean was still asleep, sprawled out on his stomach and his face buried in the pillow. He shook his head and laughed. 

"Dean," he whispered as he layed across Dean's back. "Dean, wake up." 

"Hnn," Dean groaned, waving a hand at Cas as he tried to pull the blanket up. 

Cas pulled it back and laughed when Dean reached blindly for it. "Dean wake up!" 

"Coffee..." He mumbled groggily. 

"Ok fine, I'll get you coffee. But you need to wake up now." He slapped Dean's ass and chuckled when Dean glared at him. 

Throwing on some sleep pants he made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. When it and the water for his tea were going he stepped outside. The breeze felt nice and warm on his skin and when he stepped into the sun he felt alive again. It was finally springtime....warm weather, fresh flowers...and bees. 

After taking another deep breath of the fresh air he headed back inside. Dean was in the shower so he quickly stripped and joined him. They washed each other good and as they rinsed off Cas came up with a brilliant idea. 

"I think we should have a picnic." 

Dean grunted but didn't really respond. 

"It would be a beautiful day for one." 

Dean sighed as he helped Cas rinse off the soap. "I don't think so Cas. Maybe later?" 

Cas' shoulders dropped but he straightened himself up. "Please? It would be a lot of fun." 

He kissed Dean's cheek. "We could have lunch outside." 

A kiss to his collarbone. "We could lay in the grass." 

Dean's breath hitched as Cas sucked and teased a nipple. 

"Let the sun warm us up." 

Dean looked down with glazed eyes as Cas kissed down his stomach. 

"Maybe go for a swim in the lake." 

Dean groaned loudly as Cas mouthed at his aching cock. "Fuck..Cas..." 

"What do think Dean? Sound like fun?" 

Dean panted as Cas lapped at his balls, gripping the wall to steady himself. "Yes...yes.... Just please... Ah!" He cried out as Cas' hot mouth wrapped around him. "Cas fuck! Hhng...shit!" 

Cas' head bobbed and soon Dean had a fist in his hair, gripping it hard as Cas sucked him off. 

"Cas...babe... Need to come...ah..." 

Cas pulled off and looked up at him with sharp blue eyes. Dean saw them and came with a cry, spilling onto Cas' face. 

Cas stood and Dean saw his cum running down his cheek. Pulling him close Dean kissed him hard, licking him clean as he wrapped a hand around Cas' cock. His lover cried out, hips bucking wildly as Dean stroked him fast. With a cry of Dean's name Cas came, face buried in Dean's neck. 

After dressing and drinking their tea and coffee Cas set up their lunch. He packed a few sandwiches, some chips, and of course pie while Dean got them some beer. He wished he actually had a picnic basket, that would be more fun. But Dean had a couple coolers they could use instead. 

They listened to AC/DC as Dean drove them to the lake, holding hands as they sang to the music. Dean had to admit Cas had been right. This was a perfect day to be outside. They set up the blanket by the water and started to eat. Cas laughed when Dean saw the pie, he had kept that part a secret. 

They ate until they got full then curled up to relax. Cas woke up some time later to find Dean kissing his stomach, giggling like a kid when Dean nipped at his hipbone. 

"Let's go for a swim!" 

Dean stood and helped Cas as they stripped down completely. They raced to the water, Dean only barely beating Cas. They splashed and wrestled like little kids until they got tired. Cas leaned against the sun warmed rocks and watched Dean as he swam from side to side. When Dean went under and didn't come up he started to panic, jumping with a tiny scream as Dean popped up right in front of him. Dean laughed at him until Cas pushed back him back under, prompting another wrestling session. 

When they finally stopped Cas found his seat at the rocks again. Dean straddled him, placing a hand behind Cas' head as he started to kiss him. The kiss was soft at first but started heating up as Dean began to grind on him, pressing their cocks together. The friction and their roaming hands had them coming quickly, panting hard as they came down. 

They stayed until the sun began to set, driving home in silence with their windows rolled down. 

When they pulled up Cas smiled, "We should do this again sometime." 

Dean took his hand and kissed his fingers. "Yeah, we should."


End file.
